1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hitches for trucks and trailers, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for aligning the hitch of a tow vehicle with the receiver of a trailer.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is common for tow vehicles, such as trucks and SUVs, to tow trailers for both business and recreational purposes. Generally, the tow vehicle has a ball-type hitch and the trailer has a receiver for accepting the ball of the hitch. It is a well-known fact that backing a truck into alignment with a stationary trailer is difficult for most drivers, especially when unassisted, and often requires many corrections before proper alignment is obtained.
There are several common problems drivers face when attempting to align the hitch of the truck with the receiver of the trailer. Foremost, drivers typically cannot see the hitch and receiver as they are backing toward the trailer and therefore must estimate the position of the hitch with respect to the receiver. While backing the driver must be aware of and compensate for both lateral and longitudinal positions of the truck hitch with respect to the receiver of the trailer. Bad estimation and lack of control of the vehicle often results in the driver having to repeatedly stop and exit the vehicle to check the alignment of the truck and trailer, which results in a lengthy hitching process. Furthermore, backing the truck toward the trailer could also result in impact damage to the trailer due to over-backing. Finally, the foregoing difficulties are especially prevalent when another person is unavailable to help guide the driver during the hitching process.
What is needed, therefore, is an alignment system that facilitates the rapid alignment of the hitch of the tow vehicle and the receiver of the trailer without the driver having to leave the vehicle, and without the aid of an extra person.